


Breaking Point

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Hello! Yes I am still alive lol.I wanted to first Thank You guys because this series was nominated in the Sanvers Fan Fic awards under the category of Best Ongoing AU series and WE WON! This couldn't had been possible without the constant support you guys give me and the constant love you guys give to this series.I also want to apologize for the MIA. I don't really have a big excuse other than I just have been feeling low for the past couple of months in terms of motivation. Even though I am not watching the show, I can't help but get affected by what's going on and it's also hard for me to separate canon Alex from OUR Alex. I am working hard on this but the process's been slow. I have all this updates ideas in my head but I often can't find the pull or energy to write them.I love this series and this little family so much and I always forget how happy it makes me when I write them. Thank You for your loyalty and constant understanding. I love you guys and do not worry, I will never abandon this series. I am keeping Sanvers alive along with all the other amazing writers this fandom has. I just need time to deal with everything that's happening and learn how to block all that and keep it away from our reality and our universe were Alex and Maggie are SOULMATES.With all of this being said, I hope you enjoy this overly over-due update. Like always, please comment and let me know of your thoughts (I really need them) and give me some kudos if you like it. Im sorry for all the mistakes, Im posting this at 3:00am lol, ENJOY!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I am still alive lol.
> 
> I wanted to first Thank You guys because this series was nominated in the Sanvers Fan Fic awards under the category of Best Ongoing AU series and WE WON! This couldn't had been possible without the constant support you guys give me and the constant love you guys give to this series. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for the MIA. I don't really have a big excuse other than I just have been feeling low for the past couple of months in terms of motivation. Even though I am not watching the show, I can't help but get affected by what's going on and it's also hard for me to separate canon Alex from OUR Alex. I am working hard on this but the process's been slow. I have all this updates ideas in my head but I often can't find the pull or energy to write them. 
> 
> I love this series and this little family so much and I always forget how happy it makes me when I write them. Thank You for your loyalty and constant understanding. I love you guys and do not worry, I will never abandon this series. I am keeping Sanvers alive along with all the other amazing writers this fandom has. I just need time to deal with everything that's happening and learn how to block all that and keep it away from our reality and our universe were Alex and Maggie are SOULMATES. 
> 
> With all of this being said, I hope you enjoy this overly over-due update. Like always, please comment and let me know of your thoughts (I really need them) and give me some kudos if you like it. Im sorry for all the mistakes, Im posting this at 3:00am lol, ENJOY!

Alex wakes up with the sound of a baby crying. She stretches and blinks many time to focus on her surroundings. The room was dark thanks to the closed curtains but the bright light behind it tells Alex it was the middle of the day. She stands up and walks over to the baby's bassinet and smiles at the crying baby dressed up in a light grey bodysuit and a grey beanie.

"Hey bud" Alex coos, picking the baby up and kissing his forehead, "It's just you and me. Mommy and William are out shopping" Alex said remembering why she woke up alone in the middle of the day.

Maggie had told Alex she was going to go shopping for a Halloween disguise for William. Also, after two months of nothing but dirty diapers, sleep deprivation and baby's throw up, Maggie was more than excited to leave the house for a couple of hours with their oldest for a Mommy-Son time. Ever since they've been on maternity leave, Alex is more available to spend time with William since Maggie is practically glued to the newborn and so this new chances of liberty were perfect.

The baby's cry intensified as soon as Alex picked him up.

"Oh come on...." Alex padded the baby's back as she walked downstairs, "None of that"

She automatically took a pouch of frozen breast milk, placed it on the milk-warmer and set the timer.

"I know I know" She said to the crying baby, "I understand bud" she continued as if having a conversation with the baby.

The house was in complete silence except for the baby's cry. It felt weird being alone with Taylor without William or Maggie.

She leaned against the kitchen island and pulled the baby away so she could see his beautiful face, "It's Mama and Tay time" she said with a smile to the baby who wanted nothing but his milk.

When the milk-warmer beeped, Alex took a baby bottle and poured the now warm milk into it. She shook the bottle and tasted a drop of milk to make sure it was not too hot.

"Alright fatty, here you go" Alex said, sitting down on the living room couch and giving the baby his bottle.

The baby immediately started drinking from the bottle. His big chocolate eyes looking up to Alex in adoration.

Alex yawned and rested her head back while rocking her legs slightly for the baby. She then looked down to her baby in her arms and with her free hand she took the beanie off the baby's head and ran her fingers through the baby's short and extremely soft dark hair. A gestured that prompted the baby to softly close his eyes in content.

After a couple of minutes, Alex pulled the bottle away from the baby and shifted him up to burp him causing the baby to cry in disapproval.

"I have to because then you will have tummy-ache" Alex explained herself.

She then put him back in her arms and gave him the rest of his milk. After the milk and the burping was done, Alex changed his diaper and placed him on his bouncer in the living room while she made herself a sandwich.

The front door opened to a giggling boy.

"In the kitchen" Alex called with a smile.

William came running towards the stairs with a bag in his hands.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Alex asked, licking some honey mustard from her finger.

"You can't see yet mama!" William shouted while disappearing up the stairs.

Maggie laughed softly as she placed some bags on the kitchen island, "Where's my baby" she asked

"Living room" Alex mumbled with her mouth full.

Maggie strolled over the bouncer and peeked at her baby who was looking amazed at the toys hanging from the carousel on top of his bouncer.

"Hey baby" Maggie said softly, not walking up completely into the baby's view range.

The baby frowned and turned his head a little bit and started kicking his feet in the air. Maggie walked around and knelt down in front of the baby, "Hi baby" she repeated with a big smile.

Taylor looked at her and lifted his eyebrows slightly and then a small smile appeared in his mouth.

"Are you in love with Mommy?" Maggie cooed, "Yes you are" she said.

"None of that, he is mine today" Alex said, walking around them, unbuckling the baby from the bouncer and taking him in her arms.

Taylor looked at Alex, and another small smile came in view.

"Maaammmaaaa" Alex started with her routine.

Maggie laughed and kissed the baby's cheek and Alex's mouth, "Yuck...mustard" she said wiping her lips.

Alex laughed knowing that Maggie not only hated mustard but she was also allergic to it in large amounts.

"So what you got?" Alex asked, giving Taylor raspberry kisses on his neck.

"Well....I got us..." She said, picking up the bags from the kitchen and taking a white shirt out, "This" she said turning the shirt to show Alex.

The shirt had a Blue cartoonish shark with the words "Mama Shark."

"Oh no...." Alex said already shaking her head.

Maggie took another shirt with the same art but with "Mommy Shark" and then a baby jumpsuit with the same art but with "Baby Shark."

"Nope" Alex continued shaking her head.

"Oh yes we are wearing it" She said with a triumphant smile.

"If we are wearing this, which I am not, what is William wea-"

Her words were interrupted by small steps coming down the stairs. William stood at the end of the stairs wearing a full on body suit of a blue shark with an opening on the head for his face.

"William Shark!" William jumped excitedly in his disguise.

"William Shark!" Maggie repeated joining her son with a happy dance.

Alex stood speechless with her mouth open. Maggie took the baby from her arms and started slowly dance with the baby. The baby making cooing and gurgling sounds.

"Maggie" Alex whispered not wanting to interrupt William who was still dancing around and singing the shark song, "You know I h-a-t-e that song!" Alex spelled the words not wanting to hurt William's feelings in case he heard.

"Alexa, play Baby Shark" Maggie said.

Their Alexa device started glowing bright blue and the very familiar song started playing. Taylor turned his head to where the song was coming and another smile appeared. William squealed in delight at his current fave tune.

"See? Tay loves this song!" Maggie said spinning around slowly with the baby, holding his head for support.

Alex held the shirt up to look at it and shook her head, "I am a badass federal Agent. There is NO way I will wear this shirt" she said with a definite nod while her family danced around the living room.

 

On Halloween night, Alex stood next to Maggie both wearing their Mommy & Mama Shark shirts. Taylor asleep in Alex's arms wearing his Baby Shark suit and William reaching for their neighbor's doorbell in his Shark full body disguise.

"Oh hello there!" Mrs. Jefferson greeted them with a warm smile and a bucket of candy, "You must do it properly" she winked.

William nodded and started signing trick or treat before receiving his handful of candy.

"Looking good Alexandra" Their old neighbor smiled with a conspiracy wink at Maggie.

Alex rolled her eyes and grunted.

"Oh, they are here!" Maggie said, waving to someone behind Alex. Alex turned and saw Winn and Lyra with toddle lily walking between them dressed as a princess and also James and Lucy with Ana dressed as a lady pirate.

"None of them are wearing dumb shirts" Alex scolded Maggie in a whisper.

"So?" Maggie shrugged with a smile and kissed her cheek.

Winn started laughing hysterically when he noticed Alex's shirt in the distance.

"Hopefully you are suffering from a serious case of hiccups and not laughing at me" Alex warned out-loud for him to hear.

"Come on Mama Shark; we have a whole neighborhood to explore" Maggie said taking Alex's chin with her hand, turning her head and kissing her on the lips.

William crushed her with a hug, burying his face on her waist. Alex smiled and hugged him back.

"Alright my clan...let's do this" Alex said with the brightest smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex covered tiny feet with soft socks. Taylor laid on the bed while Alex dressed him up for the special day. It was Thanksgiving and they were hosting this year.

"How about some tummy time?" Alex asked the boy and turned him over after he was all dressed.

Taylor frowned in disapproval of his least favorite position and gurgled while holding his head up, his tiny hands gripped the bed sheet pushing himself slightly up but not entirely yet. He was 3 months now and his body movement control was so good but not entirely dominated. After not too long, he eventually drops completely on his belly and cries.

"Alright lazy boy": Alex said turning him around on his back and giving the baby his dear old friend, The Pacifier.

Maggie came into the bedroom with William trailing behind her all dressed up as well.

"Can I go play outside with Gerty?" William asked.

"No, I don't want you all sweaty and dirty" Maggie said, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking absently at their walking closet.

Alex noticed her wife's strange behavior ever since yesterday, "Go downstairs and watch some TV. Pawpaw and Mimi are on their way" Alex said to their oldest son who nodded and left happily.

"Hey" Alex said walking over Maggie and standing between her legs.

Maggie looked up with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, "It's just that....nothing fits yet" Maggie sighed.

Alex nodded in understanding. Maggie was recently cleared by their Doctor to start a more intense exercise regimen. It's been 3 months now and Maggie was still struggling with her self-esteem and Alex couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Have I told recently how beautiful you are?" Alex cupped her face gently with her hands.

Maggie smiled, "Yes you have".

"Have I told you lately how much I like you?" Alex kissed her lips softly, "How much I want you?"

Maggie shook her head and laughed softly, "All the time" Maggie nodded.

"You'll see that you will be yourself in no time" Alex promised her, "In the meantime. We don't have to dress up" Alex winked.

Maggie frowned, "What? No...We are hosting Thanksgiving"

Alex shrugged and walked over their walking closet, "Let's make it a Sweatpants & Hoodie Thanksgiving" she said as she came back with a set of grey sweatpants and hoodie with the Adidas logo on them and another identical one but in black for her.

Maggie squinted her eyes and smiled, "Really?"

"Absolutely" Alex nodded

A gurgling sound made them turn around to see Taylor chewing on a soft block. Maggie smiled and turned to look at Alex again, "Thank You".

Alex kissed her lips once more before putting on her sweatpants and hoodie. The doorbell announced the arrival of the first guests.

Everyone came all dressed up, and no one questioned Alex's and Maggie's clothes.

The kids were in the backyard with James, Winn, and Jeremiah. Lucy, Lena, and Kara were with Eliza on the kitchen. Maggie was taking a short break from all the cooking to breastfeed Taylor.

That is where Maggie was when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Alex said jogging to the door.

The door opened to a middle-aged woman with kind eyes and a soft smile. Behind her, an also middle-aged man with the same peaceful expression on his face.

"Sara, Mateo" Alex nodded with a smile.

"Come here sweet girl" Sara hugged Alex tightly.

"She is in the family room breastfeeding Taylor" Alex whispered into the hug.

The woman with kind eyes nodded with a soft smile and walked towards the family room knowing exactly where it was.

Maggie was changing Taylor's diaper when the door to the family room opened.

"I'm done breastfeeding him, I'm just changing his diaper" Maggie said without looking up thinking it was Alex.

"Well that is just perfect" Sara said, closing the door behind her.

Maggie's head jerked up at the sound of a very familiar voice, "Aunt Sara" Maggie choked, tears immediately feeling her eyes.

Sara nodded and walked closer to Maggie to prevent her from standing with the baby, "Come here sweet girl" she said taking Maggie in her arms in a warm and very needed hug.

Maggie hugged her with her free arm and breathed in the familiar smell of her aunt.

"Let me look at you" Sara said pulling Maggie away to look at her face. With her soft hands, she wiped away the tears that had fallen from Maggie's eyes, "My beautiful girl" she kissed Maggie's forehead.

"I'm so confused" Maggie chuckled, "I didn't know.."

"Your beautiful wife thought it would be a good idea to bring me over for Thanksgiving because apparently, you weren't feeling too well" She winked

Maggie shook her head and smiled.

"And this precious angel...." Sara said reaching for the sleeping baby in Maggie's arms and taking him in her arms, "Just perfect" she said softly.

Maggie bit her lips and nodded, "I am so so happy you are here aunt Sara"

Sara nodded, "Uncle Mateo is somewhere around the house and he can't wait to see you and I have another beautiful angel to hug"

Maggie nodded and stood up to follow her aunt out of the room.

"Aunt Sara!!!" Kara squealed at the sight of Maggie's aunt.

"Hi there sweet girl" Sara said kissing Kara on the cheek.

"William is outside" Alex told Sara who nodded and walked towards the backyard with Taylor still asleep in her arms.

"Thank You" Maggie said hugging Alex and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"You are very welcome. Anything to make you smile again" Alex said hugging Maggie around the waist.

"Aunt Sara's visit was way overdue definitely but..." she kissed Alex's chin tenderly, "you are my happiness baby"

Alex blushed and moved her head down to catch Maggie's lips in another tender kiss.

And the two Turkey were, secretly, roasted by Kara. The rest of the food and deserts were finished by the girls. The table was set by the boys. And there were more people than chairs and they had to bring some plastic ones from the basement.

"Alexa, play Coldplay" Kara said from the table.

And the device turned blue and soft melodies from Coldplay started playing in the background along with laughter and stories. Everyone took turns to say what they were grateful for.

And it was Family, friendship, food, healthy.

And Alex stood and kissed Maggie on the lips after saying that she was grateful for her boys and her wife. A Maggie reciprocated the kiss after saying she was grateful for that night she met Alex at the bar 10yrs ago.

And Sara brought an old camera with old cassettes. Winn connected it to the TV and everyone gathered on the living room and old videos started playing on the TV.

19yr old Alex appeared smiling at the camera while teen Maggie dyed her hair bright red. Lucy in the background was painting her own toenails on Maggie's bed.

A very young James, with hair, laughed while teen Winn tried to eat as many Oreo as he could against a very sweet and young looking Kara.

And everyone laughed. Alex held Maggie tight on her lap while they enjoyed the old memories.

And Eliza and Sara hugged each other because they did this...they raised them. Because once Maggie came into their lives, their time was spent between Eliza's and Sara's. It was now two homes instead of one.

Lena smiled widely and enjoyed the videos because she came later on....but just in time. Because Sara and Eliza were also her aunts and her homes.

"William pushed me!" Ana came running from the backyard.

"She pushed me first!" William joined her quickly in his defense.

And Lily squealed happily with too many ginger cookies in her small hands and Taylor cried out of boredom.

Everyone laughed and the past videos were paused to join their children in their present, to make new videos and memories. Because this was their Forever and they had all the time in the world.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Movement in the room woke Alex up. The room was still dark. Alex could see Maggie coming from the bathroom with a large sweatshirt, drying her hair with a towel.

"Good workout?" Alex asked hoarsely from sleep.

"Yeah" Maggie nodded and sat on the edge of their bed.

Maggie's been waking up before dawn for the past month for an intense gym routine at the Precinct.

"Good" Alex stretched and yawned, "How are you feeling?" she asked, rubbing Maggie's back softly.

"I'm feeling better" Maggie threw the towel over a chair and bent down to kiss Alex.

Alex kissed Maggie back with want, throwing her arms around Maggie's neck to pull her down. It was Christmas morning and it was their tradition to make love every Christmas morning.

"Babe" Maggie put her hands on Alex's chest and pushed her down gently, "Not yet".

Alex sighed in frustration, "Maggie...It's been 4 months now"

"And?" Maggie raised her eyebrow. She was still sitting on the end of their bed looking down at Alex.

"With William, it didn't take you this long" Alex blurted out not thinking about her words.

"Yeah well Alex I was five years younger, and this is my second pregnancy, so it is not the same" Maggie said standing up irritated.

"Babe I know" Alex sat up, running her hands through her own hair, "But I don't understand what's so difficult. It's me baby...you have nothing to fear"

"It's not about you Alex. It's about me and how I feel with my body" Maggie said, picking up a pair of sweatpants to put on.

"You look perfect to me" Alex said.

"Again...not about you" Maggie pulled the pants on.

But Maggie knew. This wasn't any regular morning, it was Christmas and ever since they've been together they'd always make love on Christmas morning as an affirmation that they were each other's perfect gift.

"Every Christmas morning we..." Alex trails off.

"I need to feel better Alex...." Magie shrugged, "I'm sorry if that's too hard for you to understand"

"It's not just about sex" Alex said, "You won't let me see you naked or touch you"

Maggie sighed, "It honestly shouldn't be this hard to understand"

"I'm telling you that you are perfect to-"

"But I don't feel perfect damn it!" Maggie hissed in anger.

A soft cry came from the baby monitor interrupting their raising voices.

"I'm gonna feed Taylor. You go get William" Maggie said and walked out of their room.

Alex looked at the empty spot where Maggie stood for a couple of seconds. She then took a deep breath and walked towards William's room who was still asleep.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Alex turned the boy around and sat him up.

William rubbed his eyes and blinked several times, "I heard Santa!" He said sleepily.

"I bet you did" Alex said with a smile, "Come on, let's put on your Christmas PJs"

"Gertrude heard the reindeer" William continued, allowing Alex to help him into his PJs.

The dog's ears perked up at the mention of her name.

Alex only nodded with a smile.

"Come on let's go!" William exclaimed, jumping from the bed.

"Not so fast. Mommy is in Taylor's room" Alex said, redirecting the boy.

Maggie was standing in front of the changing table, and she was finishing zipping up Taylor's matching Christmas PJs.

"Merry Christmas mommy" William hugged Maggie and kissed her on the hip.

"Aww Merry Christmas my sweet boy" Maggie said cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

Maggie then picked Taylor in her arms and lowered him to William's eye level. William giggled and kissed the smiling baby.

The morning went by in a blur. Both Maggie and Alex sat down and took videos and photos of William opening gifts after gifts. Taylor was on the floor on a soft blanket enjoying his baby toys. Maggie and Alex exchanged their gifts for each other with a soft kiss.

The tension between them was evident and even though they both tried to ignore it, it was there. Still, both women managed to spend a special morning by making breakfast and then joining Alex's parents for the boys 2nd round of gifts.

Maggie was very aware of how selfish she might seem, but it is not as if she has left Alex unattended for the past months. She made sure Alex never felt ignored or left out when the baby was born, and she always took time to make love to Alex even when her body and mind were completely drained and exhausted.

The truth is that she knew she had nothing to fear. But it was so damn hard, especially when Alex always looked so perfect. Not when Alex's toned muscles were always so firmed and ready and Maggie felt so.....flat.

So Maggie's been waking up every day before dawn and she's been giving it her all at the gym. Dat after day, she'd go in and challenge herself more and more, trying desperately to feel normal again.

 

It was the 31th already and Maggie found herself once again at the gym. Landing punches and kicks rhythmically on the punching bag. Sweat drenching her sweatpants and tank top. Her arm's muscle flexing with each punch. Her hair up in a ponytail with strands of wet hair plastered on her face. Her feet moving from side to side, as if dancing around the big black leather bag. Every time her body bent from side to side, her sides and stomach muscles would flex beautifully to Maggie's complete unacknowledged.

"Impressive" A voice from behind drew Maggie away from her focus.

An unknown woman stood with a smile on her face. Maggie tried to think if she knew her but nothing came to mind. She must be a cop since no one else was allowed into the Precinct's gym.

"Thank You" Maggie said breathless, wiping some sweat from her forehead with the back of her glove.

"You're new?" The woman with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Me?" Maggie asked, shaking her head with a smile, "Not at all"

"My name is Detective Amy Hance, I transferred from Chicago 3 months ago" She said, offering her hand to Maggie.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, I've been on a four-month leave" She said with a smile, pulling her gloves off and shaking the offered hand.

"Bad Injury?" She asked, pulling her long soft hair into a ponytail.

"Maternity Leave" Maggie said, walking passed her to collect her things allowing the woman to take her spot on the punching bag.

"Oh" The woman said, adjusting her gloves.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Maggie raised her eyebrow, drying her face with a small towel.

"Well...." She trailed off while watching Maggie put on her wedding ring after cleaning her hands with antibacterial, "Lucky Guy"

Maggie looked up from her gym bag and tilted her head, "My wife is badass and all but I doubt she'll like it if you call her a guy"

The woman's eyes widened in evident pleasure, "Good to know" she said with a smile.

Maggie shook her head amused and started walking out.

"See you around" Amy said before Maggie could leave.

"January, bright and early" Maggie said without turning her head back.

"Can't wait" She said biting her lip and turning around to resume her work out.

 

That night, Lena was hosting a huge New Year's Eve party and of course Maggie and Alex were invited. It was a fancy party, important people from politics and big corporations were invited. Thankfully, Eliza and Jeremiah had picked up the boys the night before and so Maggie was not in a rush to return to the house after her workout. She decided to take short walk at park and then stop and buy breakfast for her and Alex on her way home.

When Maggie arrived home, she found the house oddly empty. A note on the kitchen table read:

_"Gone to do some last minute lab work. Don't wait up for me. I'll join you at the party, -A"_

Maggie sighed and balled the paper in her hands and threw it to the garbage basket. Ever since Christmas, Alex's been distant and quiet. She knew it was because of their minor argument and Maggie hated that it was taking away from her favorite time of the year with Alex.

Her thoughts went to the woman at the gym earlier today. A total stranger who complimented her out of the blue and it made Maggie feel good about herself. Why couldn't she allow Alex's constant compliments make her feel the same way about herself. Maybe because with Alex, she cared....so much it almost hurt. She couldn't even bare to think that Alex might find her unpleasant or worse....

Maggie shook her head to shut the thoughts away and decided to enjoy the day and get ready for the special event that night.

 

Maggie stood in front of the mirror. A beautiful red dress hugged her body in all the right places. Her back was almost completely exposed. The freckles on her shoulders and collarbones were accentuated by a cleavage that left little to the imagination. Her hair long and soft framed her face and fell over her shoulders. Her make-up was simple but beautiful.

Maggie smiled. She was happy to find that she felt good with what she saw in her reflection. She’s been working so hard, non stop on herself for the past month. She yearned for the day she’ll feel normal and confident again.

She glanced over her image on the mirror one last time and then took her cellphone and left the room before her mind told her otherwise.

 

During her ride to where the party was being held, Maggie tried texting and calling Alex several times with no luck. Reaching her destination, she parked in the designated parking space for guests and exited the vehicle. Fixing her hair and retouching her makeup, she walked towards the big and fancy building Lena had chosen to host L-Corp New Year's ball.

Maggie accepted the open door by the butler with a smile and went into the elevator to the 14th floor. When the metal doors opened, her breath caught at the giant chandelier in the middle of the floor and the amount of people chatting in small groups all over the place. The open space was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows with a view of the beautiful city all around. Tables with food were placed in strategist places. Soft melodies came from a middle-aged man sitting in a big white piano in the corner of the room.

"Someone looks beautiful" A female voice came from behind.

Maggie turned to face a smiling Lena Luthor dressed in a beautiful black dress, "Hey you" Maggie smiled.

Lena smirked a conspiratorial smile and sipped from the champagne in her hand. 

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Where is my wife?"

Lena chuckled, "Your wife" Lena poked Maggie's chest softly, "Is looking very handsome tonight" Lena said in a seductive voice.

"I bet she is" Maggie sighed, gazing around the vast open floor.

"She is turning some heads" Lena continue teasing.

Maggie clenched her jaw and looked at Lena sternly, "Where is she?"

Lena gasped and acted offended, "Don't you give me that look Sawyer. It's not my fault you have your poor wife sex deprived" She winked and walked away.

Maggie grunted and started walking deeper into the room. She spotted Winn with his mouth full of shrimp while Lyra was talking to him and so Maggie decided to leave them be for the moment. 

She spotted James and Lucy taking selfies in another corner of the room. A familiar laughter caught her attention and she turned her head to see Kara and J'onn laughing at something Lena was saying. 

Kara spotted Maggie and waved her hand with a big smile. Maggie nodded and started walking towards them because if someone knew where Alex was, was Kara but a familiar figure from the corner of her eye stopped her. 

In the far corner of the room, standing with her back to the crowd, in front of the glass window looking over the city, stood Alex Danvers with one hand inside her pocket and a glass of champagne in the other. 

She was wearing a body fitting tailored black suit. Maggie bit her bottom lip and squinted her eyes at the oblivious woman. Walking towards her, Maggie smiled.

"Hiding from someone?" Maggie said, standing behind.

Alex looked down and shook her head.

"Alex....you can't possibly be ma-"

Maggie's words were cut off when Alex turned around to face her. Her tailored jacket was neatly buttoned and her chest was partially exposed. Alex was definitely not wearing anything under the jacket.  


Maggie raised an eyebrow, "Did you forgot to finish dressing?" she asked.

Alex smiled and took the champagne to her lips, "No".

Maggie took her hand and traced a line along Alex's jawline down her neck and her chest between her breast, "Really?".

Alex smiled and shook her head, "Yes, really".

Maggie took one step back to really see Alex. Her suit and shoes were a matching black. The suit hugged Alex perfectly, making her look powerful. Her hair framing her face beautifully, finger combed in the perfect messy way Maggie liked so much. She could see the smooth freckles in Alex's chest.

She looked gorgeous and sexy, and Maggie was having trouble finding words. 

"Cat caught your tongue?" Alex asked

"When did you bought this suit?" Maggie asked curiously.

"Lena took my measures and Kara ordered it online" Alex said nonchalantly. 

"Right...." Maggie nodded, her eyes never leaving Alex's face.

Alex gazed down Maggie's body and visibly shivered, "Turn around" she whispered.

Maggie swallowed hard and turned her head to see around her, "What?"

"I said, turn around" Alex said, motioning with her free hand.

Maggie chuckled but complied. Slowly, she turned around giving her back to Alex. Maggie's back was completely exposed and she knew what that did to Alex.

Alex stepped closer to Maggie and gently swiped Maggie's hair to one side and bent down to kiss Maggie softly on the back of her neck. 

Maggie gasped softly and closed her eyes.

"You look delicious" Alex whispered in Maggie's ear. 

Maggie cleared her throat, turned around and cupping Alex's chin she pulled her down for a kiss.

"Hey" Maggie said after pulling away, their faces still touching.

"Hey" Alex smiled back, kissing Maggie's nose.

Maggie pressed her forehead against Alex's lips and looked at Alex's exposed chest. The jacket visibly covering her small and firm breasts just enough to leave anyone wondering, "I'm having trouble with this" She murmured. 

Alex chuckled and kissed Maggie's forehead, "Why?" she said, pulling Maggie into her body with her hands around her waist.

"Lena said you were turning some heads" Maggie said looking up to meet Alex's eyes.

"She did? Because all I see right now" Alex said lifting her eyes into the room, "Is people looking at your ass" she said, One hand slowly caressing her ass. 

Maggie closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was listening to give her some self control. All she wanted is to take Alex into a supply room and just take her right there. 

"Alex" Maggie reached behind her to take Alex's hand off her ass, but Alex kept them firm.

"What?" Alex asked

"You can't touch my ass like that in a place like this" Maggie whispered scandalized.

"I can. You are my wife" Alex said with a serious expression and a fire in her eyes that had Maggie on edge. 

Maggie bit her lip and sighed. Softly caressing Alex's chest  up and down.

"Alex take your hand off Maggie's ass" Kara said, standing next to them.

Maggie laughed.

Alex took her hand off her ass to smack Kara's forearm.  

"Behave" Lena said with a plastered smile, "People are watching" she said nodding to the guests around them. 

Alex laughed hard, "Scared we will ruin your reputation Luthor?"

Lena squinted her eyes at her, "Shut up".

Dance music started playing and people started hyping up.

"Finally! Let's Dance" Kara said, pulling Lena by the arm.

Alex chuckled and took her champagne to her mouth again.

"So" Maggie said crossing her arms over her chest, "Are you done hiding from me?"

"Me? Hiding?" Alex shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about".

"You've barely spoken to me since Christmas morning" Maggie said.

Alex nodded and looked down to her shoes, one hand going inside her pocket and the other holding the champagne.

"I needed some time" Alex said.

"Ok, fair enough" Maggie nodded, "Are you done?" she asked taking a step closer to Alex.

"I don't know" Alex looked up, fire in her eyes and a shy smile on her lips, "Are you done?"

Maggie took a deep breath, "Alex yo-"

"No" Alex stopped her, "I heard you already. I get it, you need time, fine" she said cutting Maggie off and walking passed her.

Maggie closed her eyes for a second, her senses going off the wall with the hint of Alex's perfume as she passed by her. When Maggie turned, Alex had joined a small group of people she's never seen in her life. 

A tall blonde woman caught her attention. She was standing right in front of Alex, big blue eyes sparkling with what Maggie could describe as pure desire. A big perpetual smile on her face as she listens to whatever Alex was saying to the group.

From where Maggie was standing she could easily see the blonde woman's eyes going from Alex's face to her chest in quick motions. The woman was stunning and Maggie was feeling a vicious pull to strangle the woman with her bare hands.

With a deep breath and a very confident smile, she walked towards them.

"Hello" She said sliding her hand into Alex's.

"Everyone this is my wife Detective Maggie Sawyer" Alex said, "Maggie, this is L-Corps legal staff"

Maggie nodded, "Nice to meet everyone".

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Danvers" Said a man in his fifties, extending his hand to Maggie.

"Oh, It's Sawyer. I kept my last-name" Maggie said with a smile, accepting his hand shake, "But Maggie is just fine".

"Very well Maggie" He said with a kind smile, "Call me Andrew"

"That's an odd thing to do. The Danvers are very well known for their contribution in Science" Said the woman with a sultry voice, "I'm sure anyone would be honor to carry that name"

Maggie raised her eyebrow and looked at Alex who was blushing and smiling at the woman.

She cleared her throat, "I am very aware of my in-laws and wife's contribution but I decided to keep my last-name since we wanted our children to have both of them"

"That is a wise thing to do" Said another woman, "I also kept my last-name. There was no way in heaven that I was going take my husband's name Petrie. Just horrible" She said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed with her. Maggie keeping an eye to the blonde woman who apparently couldn't stop looking at Alex. 

"How many children do you have?" Asked another man.

"We have two. William is almost 5 and Taylor is 4 months" Said Alex with a proud smile.

"Two boys, that must be a handful" Said the other woman with a kind smile.

"It is. But it's amazing" Maggie replied, squeezing Alex's hand softly.

"I bet they are strong and handsome like their Mamma" The blonde said, looking at Alex.

"Oh well, Thank You. Our baby is actually a vivid image of my wife" Alex shrugged shyly and took Maggie's hand to her lips for a soft kiss.

"Boys are amazing. I have three and I couldn't be happier" Said the man that introduced himself as Andrew.

Alex nodded and took a sip of her champagne, a drop falling from the glass to her chin.

Without hesitation, the blonde woman took her hand and wiped it off, "Here" she said with a smile.

Alex froze, "I....uh, I-"

"Please do not do that again" Maggie said clenching her jaw.

"Excuse me?" Asked the woman innocently.

"Do not touch my wife, again" Maggie said.

An awkward silence fell in.

Maggie pulled her hand from Alex's, "It was very nice meeting you all. I apologize for the awkwardness. I'm going to continue greeting guests" she said with a nod.

Alex took a deep breath, "I'm going with her. See you all around. Enjoy the party" she said, hurrying up to catch up with Maggie.

"Hey" Alex said, grabbing Maggie's wrist.

"Are you an Idiot?" Maggie snapped.

"What?" Alex asked surprised.

"That woman was fucking you with her eyes" Maggie hissed.

"Wha- she was not!" Alex said defensively.

"Yes she was. Something I honest to God think you have something wrong in your damn head" Maggie said, poking Alex on the chest.

"She was being polite" Alex waved her off.

"Is this why you dressed up like that? Do you enjoy the thrill?" Maggie asked a little breathless.

"You are being ridiculous" Alex said, finishing her champagne.

"Fine. Go to her and continue entertaining her politeness" Maggie said pushing Alex gently towards the blonde woman who now stood alone.

"Maybe I will" Alex said casually and starting walking away.

Maggie growled and pulled Alex back by the back of the jacket, "I will fucking kill you"

Alex laughed amused, "What? I'm only being a good host".

"This is not your party, you are not a host!" Maggie said through her teeth.

"I am friends with the Host, I must be welcoming" Alex replied.

Maggie squinted her eyes at Alex who was already walking towards the blonde woman. She closed her eyes and honest to god could hear her blood flow.

"Who is Alex talking too?" Asked Winn.

Maggie took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning around to face Winn she stole the shrimp he held in his hand and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey, my shrimp!" Winn exclaimed.

A couple of feet away, Alex found it hard to focus on whatever the blonde woman was saying. Her attention was etirely focus on trying to watch Maggie's reaction.

"So?" The blonde woman asked.

"What?" Alex asked confused, not knowing what the woman was talking about.

She laughed softly, "I asked if you wanted to dance?"

"Oh no" Alex replied immediately, "I can't" she said lifting her hand to show the gold band in her finger.

"Of course" The blonde woman said with a fake apologetically smile.

Alex smiled and turned her head towards Maggie who was now attacking a tray of shrimp while Winn tried to pull her back.

"I'm sorry but I should go" Alex smiled and gestured to Maggie.

"Yes, see you around" The blonde said with a seductive tone, watching Alex walk away.

Walking towards Winn and Maggie, Alex gestured for the waitress holding the tray of shrimp to carry one.

"But my shrimps" Winn whined and followed the young waitress.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"Oh look, is the host" Maggie said, chewing on her last shrimp.

"Oh stop it" Alex waved her off, "I was joking"

"Right" Maggie said, raising her eyebrow.

"I swear. I was trying to get your attention" Alex confessed, "That's why I bought this suit" she pointed at her body.

Maggie stood in silence with the same eyebrow lifted.

"I'm pissed Maggie" Alex breathed, rubbing her face with her hand, "And horny" she whispered.

Maggie felt a wave of electricity run over her body.

"I know I'm being dumb" Alex shrugged, "I just miss you....I miss US" she said.

"Touch me" Maggie whispered.

"What?" Alex asked confused, not sure if what she heard was real.

"I said, touch me" Maggie repeated, taking a step closer to Alex.

"Maggie no, I can wait" Alex reassured her, not wanting to push Maggie into doing anything she was not ready for.

"I don't want you to wait, Alex, I want you to touch me" Maggie said thought her teeth.

Alex swallowed hard, "Here? Now?" she asked.

"Now" Maggie pleaded, "Please Alex".

Alex didn't had the strength to denied the desire she saw in Maggie's eyes. She wavered sightly on her feet, losing the battle against sense and reason.

"Come with me" She said hoarsely. Turning around abruptly and pulling Maggie by the hand.

Maggie blinked and stared after her for a second as she allowed herself to be pulled.

Alex led them towards the back of the open space room and into a storage room near the bathrooms.

"Alex, there are too many people around us" Maggie whispered, reasoning for a second into what they were about to do.

"I know" Alex said curtly, opening the door to the storage room and pulling Maggie inside before closing the door behind them.

When Maggie turned, excitement and nervousness in her eyes, Alex grabbed her by the arms and pulled her roughly to her. Lowering her head, she captured Maggie's mouth.

Keeping Maggie against her body, she walked her back against a wall.

Maggie had no choice but to hold on, throwing her arms around Alex's shoulders and threading her fingers through Alex's hair. The fact that there was hundreds of people outside of the dark room was completely forgotten. Maggie couldn't care less. All she was aware was of the heat pouring from Alex's firm body against her.

The kiss was anything but gentle. But even in her heist, Alex was careful not to hurt Maggie. When aired was needed, Alex relinquish Maggie's mouth and moved down to her neck, biting her hard enough to draw a cry.

"God Alex" Maggie moaned, "If you leave a mark everyone out there will see it" she said, struggling to keep her breathing under control.

"Shut up" Alex said, turning Maggie around and unzipping her dress in one swift move.

Maggie pressed her forehead to the cold wall, biting her lips hard.

Alex brushed her hair to the side and kissed Maggie's neck while squeezing Maggie's breasts through her bra.

Maggie pushed back and turned around, unbuttoning Alex's jacket she pushed it open exposing her bare torso.

"You will never wear this like this ever again" Maggie hissed, leaning forward and kissing Alex's nipples.

Alex moaned softly but regained control of the situation quickly by pulling Maggie back against the wall with one hand while she took the jacket off with the other. Reaching behind Maggie, she unclasped her bra and took it off.

"Fuck yess" Maggie whimpered when Alex's mouth touched her firm and small breasts.

Sucking hard on her nipples, Alex felt Maggie trembling.

The sensation was so intense that Maggie's legs quivered and she stumbled. She pressed her face to Alex's shoulder, eyes shut tight.

"I'm going crazy" Maggie moaned while trying to work Alex's pants open while Alex continued her delicious attack on her nipples.

Alex held her tight against the wall and with one hand she pulled Maggie's pantie off.

"I know" She said, looking into Maggie's eyes.

Still staring into her eyes, Alex slid her hands between Maggie's legs. Gliding smoothly through the wet heat, she entered her in one fluid motion.

"More" Maggie gasped, her pupil dilated. Arching her hip into Alex's hand.

As Alex's thrust deeper, Maggie's head feel back against the wall and her entire body shook.

Alex straddled Maggie's thigh, pressing her hard and swollen crotch against Maggie's leg. She withdrew her fingers, added another one and entered her again harder and deeper.

"Baby, don't stop" Maggie moaned, burying her nails in Alex's strong shoulders.

Their faces were inches apart, breathing into each other. Their gazes locked.

"Never" Alex promised against her lips. Her hands moving in and out of Maggie.

Maggie's hips were rocking against Alex's demanding hands.

"I can feel you" Alex said weakly.

"I'm coming baby" Maggie gasped. Clenching hard around Alex's fingers.

"Do it baby" Alex grunted. Thrusting completely out and then moving into Maggie again, pushing deeper still with each thrust.

"Oh god yes yes" Maggie hissed desperately, her hips rocking hard meeting Alex's thrusts.

Alex clung to her, shuddering with waves of uncontrollable sensations as she felt Maggie coming hard in her hand. 

Maggie buried her face against Alex's shoulder trying to contain her cries, whimpering softly as the last contractions of her shattering orgasm fluttered through her belly.

After a couple of seconds of trying to control their breathing. Maggie felt Alex's body tensed. She reached down between them and eased Alex's hand out of her and then reached to open Alex's fly. Sliding her hand inside her pants, Maggie felt her hot and ready.

"God baby you are so hard and wet" Maggie whispered into Alex's ear, licking the side of her neck while her hand worked Alex up.

Alex grunted, and her hip jerked up into Maggie's palm.

"I'm not gonna last long" Alex almost cried.

"Yes you can" Maggie said, biting her neck enough to also leave a mark on Alex.

Alex shook her head and rocked her hips. She couldn't think or see, or she could feel was the ferocious pounding between her legs.

Maggie looked down at her hand moving inside Alex's open pants and she gasped at the sudden heat she felt. She loved having her hands like this, holding Alex in a way no one else could ever hold her.

"You are so hard" Maggie said, liking Alex's lips seductively. Her hand coming in and out and her thumb stroking her clit.

"Please, let me come" Alex pleaded, her eyes half closed.

Maggie took her mouth in a bruising kiss, breathing her in completely. She knew Alex was painfully close and she also knew that tonight was not the best time to tease her. They didn't had all the time. 

The countdown could be heard from outside and she knew it was almost midnight already. Almost new year.

So Maggie worked her hand deeper inside Alex's pants until she could cup all of her in her palm and massage her rhythmically.

Alex's body bowed, her head down gasping giving herself entirely to Maggie.

The next thrust of Maggie's fingers sparked the explosion within Alex's core. Her legs quivered and her entire body stiffened as she came briskly in Maggie's hand.

"I got you baby" Maggie cooed her, one hand stroking caressing her back while the other work her softly between her legs to help her ride her orgasm.

"Oh yes" Alex grunted into her neck, sagging into her.

Maggie laughed faintly as the last ripples of Alex's orgasm pulsated against her fingers. She ran her free hand through Alex's damped hair...soothing her.

There is no biggest satisfaction in the world besides holding her children, than having Alex on her arms.

"I wish I knew sooner that all I had to do was make you jealous" Alex murmured against Maggie's neck.

Maggie laughed softly and kissed Alex's temple.

Alex sighed and straightened up, leaning back to look into Maggie's face. Her face was so bare. Her lips swollen and bruised. Her freckles in full display. And just like that Alex felt her body reacting again.

"You are so perfect" Alex said, grabbing Maggie's chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

Maggie's hands stroke Alex's bare chest softly and pushed her off gently, "It's a couple of minutes past mid-night"

"And?" Alex murmured, kissing Maggie's neck.

"We have to get dressed" Maggie laughed softly, "I bet Kara is looking for us"

"I don't care" Alex said hoarsely.

They faced each other in the small room, partially illuminated by the moon through a small window. Maggie completely naked and Alex naked from the waist up and her pants opened. The air around them shimmered with urgency and desire. Both flushed, disheveled and breathing heavily.

"The sooner we get dressed and face them, the sooner we can go home and continue this in our bed" Maggie said, biting her lips to hold the small amount of self control she still had.

Alex's face lit up with that and she nodded, "Yes Ma'am".

They quickly gathered their clothes and helped each other. Running their fingers through their hairs they settled with not caring how their make up was.

Leaving the storage room holding eachother's hands, they came face to face with Kara.

"Oh......My......GOD!" Kara said not believing what she was seeing.

Alex laughed and pulled Maggie closer to her side.

Kara gasped as she noticed the bruises in their necks, "You did the thing in there".

Winn walked up to them, "Where were you?!" he asked.

Kara had a stoned expression as she stared at Alex and Maggie.

Winn rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Anyways, Me and Lyra are leav-" he stopped when he noticed Alex's neck, "You two are disgusting" he sighed and turned around to leave.

"Bye" Lena said goodbye to Winn as he walked passed her, "What's wrong with you?" she asked when she noticed Kara's expression.

Lena followed Kara's line of sight, "Oh" she raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Nice girls".

"Anyways, Me and Alex are gonna call it a night. Thanks for the invite" Maggie said with a sweet smile.

"I doubt you will call it a night" Kara murmured to herself.

Alex nudged her playfully and pulled Maggie by the hand towards the exit with a last wave of her other hand to the rest of their group.

 

"I can't believe we just fucked in a storage room as if we were 15yrs old" Maggie said as they entered their home.

"Right?" Alex laughed.

"Hey, can we have some wine?" Maggie asked with a sweet smile.

Alex smiled and pecked her on the lips, "I'm sure you can have one glass".

Maggie squealed and ran to the kitchen right when Alex's cellphone rang.

It was a face-time from her mother.

"Mom?" Alex asked as she accepted the call.

"Yes honey, hold on" Eliza said to the camera.

A beautiful face appeared seconds later, "Hi mama" William grinned into the camera.

"Hey buddy....It's late, what's up?" Alex smiled and walked to the kitchen to join Maggie.

"There is more kids in the beach" William complained, "But Mimi wants me to go to bed"

"The neighborhood party is still going?" Alex asked, leaning against the Kitchen island as she watched Maggie pour wine in two glasses.

"There is music and people" William nodded, "Can I stay mama? Please" he pleaded with a beautiful smile.

"Your nose and cheeks are red, did you put on some sunblock today?" Alex asked noticing her son's flushed cheeks.

"Uh hu! I did" He nodded.

"Alright, say bye to Mommy and then pass the phone to Mimi" Alex said, passing the phone to Maggie.

"Hi baby" Maggie smiled.

"Hi mommy. I am gonna stay up late" The boy said.

Maggie laughed and looked at Alex who was rolling her eyes and drinking from her wine.

"Mama gotta talk with Mimi first" Maggie said firmly, "I love you bud. Now pass the phone to Mimi"

"I love you mommy and mama" The boy said and passed the phone to Eliza.

"So?" Eliza said to the camera.

Alex hugged Maggie from behind and said to the camera, "Give him 1 more hour, then its over" she said.

"Got it" Eliza nodded.

"Where's Taylor?" Maggie asked, sipping from her wine.

Eliza smiled, "Give me a second" she said as she walked inside the house and up the stairs into a dimly lit room. The camera turned to focus on a small baby sleeping on his back, his tiny arms and legs sprawled on the crib and his pacifier bobbing softly up and down in his mouth.

"Ugh, my heart" Maggie whispered at the sight of her baby.

"He looks so cute I just want to squeeze him" Alex also whispered with a sigh.

"He is ours" Maggie said, turning her head and kissing Alex on the cheek.

"He is" Alex turned her head too to meet Maggie's lips.

The camera turned and a very smiling Eliza cleared her throat, "You two seem.....reconnected" she raised her eyebrow.

Alex smiled and hugged Maggie tightly, "We've talked some things"

"I am so happy my sweet girls" She smile.

"Yeah. I am very happy to finally feel like myself again. I am truly lucky" Maggie said, biting her lips to hold the tears that wanted to come. She turned her head again to kiss Alex's cheek.

Eliza frowned, "Is that a hickey I see in your neck dear?"

"Ok bye mom" Alex said, terminating the call.

Maggie laughed hard and spun around with the glass of wine in her hand. She placed the glass on the kitchen island and slowly reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall slowly down her body to the floor.

Alex laughed and lifted the glass of wine to her mouth with one hand and opened her Jacket with the other in a seductive move.

Maggie threw her head back in laughter and pure happiness.

Alex shook her head and lunged herself into Maggie, pulling her hard against her body and kissing her relentlessly.

The world was still celebrating the first hours of the new year. Fireworks could be heard in the distance. Homes were still filled with laughter and music.

But as Alex took Maggie in her arms and ran upstairs with her, they were 100% that the space that remained behind their closed bedroom door had all the fire in the world as they became one into eternity.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a second chapter like a promised. I hope I was able to fix all the things I messed up in the first chapter. I love you all and I am very grateful for everyone's constant support. Don't forget to give me kudos and comment on your feelings and thoughts. I will always hear you. I write for me but also for you. 
> 
> Like always a reminder that English is nowhere near to being my first language and so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> See you soon!

Alex left her house before the sun came up this morning because of an impromptu meeting.  So now that it was regular hours of the morning, and she knew Maggie was already at in her office, she decided to surprise her with breakfast.

After picking up Maggie's favorite coffee and bagels from her favorite coffee shop, Alex drove on her bike to the precinct.

Kicking the bike's stand, she opened her leather jacket and ruffled her hair after taking her helmet off. Taking the brown paper bags, she jogged up the stairs. 

"Morning Agent Danvers" The very familiar receptionist said with a kind smile. 

"Morning Yolanda" Alex winked at the old lady, "and it's Alex to you, we've talked about this" she said placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

The woman in her mid-fifties smiled and took the offered coffee, "Maggie is still my favorite".

Alex laughed and shook her head, "I don't blame you. She is that awesome"

"She arrived a couple of minutes ago. You'll catch her in her office" Yolanda said.

Alex nodded and walked towards the elevator. After reaching the Science Division in the 8th floor, Alex strode through the open floor filled with old desks and bulletin boards. Nodding and smiling to all the detectives that greeted her, Alex reached a small office in one of the corners with a plate that read "Detective Sawyer & Detective McConnell".

After a soft knock, Alex pushed the door open and peeked inside. Maggie was typing something on her computer with an opened file in front of her, and she didn't notice Alex.

The office was very minimalist with a couple of plants on Maggie's side and two large and rusty desks in each corner of the room. A bookshelf in the middle and a large whiteboard next to it. Two frames sat on Maggie's desk; one was a candid shot of her and Alex looking at each other lovingly probably taken by James, and the other was a recent photo of Alex smiling widely to the camera while holding Taylor and William in her arms. 

"Hey" Alex said with a smile, not wanting to startle the other woman.

Maggie looked up surprised to see Alex, "Hey you" she immediately smiled.

"I brought goodies, Hungry?" Alex asked lifting the paper bags.

"Yes!" Maggie blushed and smiled, "I only had time to get some coffee"

Alex chuckled and sat in a chair in front of Maggie's desk and handed her the bags. Maggie hummed in contentment and pulled a cup of coffee and a bagel out of the bag. Alex did the same, drawing a cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich from her bag. 

"How was the meeting" Maggie asked while taking a bite of her bagel.

"It was ok. Just some briefing about an operation we are planning to do soon" Alex shrugged and continued eating from her sandwich.

"William's school pictures are this Friday" Maggie said, "We gotta take him for a haircut"

Alex nodded, "I'll take him" she said wiping some sauce from her chin, "Was Taylor calmed today?"

Maggie chuckled, "He was a bit upset" she said, "It'll take some time. I hate leaving him crying but...I know he'll get used to it soon" Maggie smiled sadly.

Ever since Maggie went back to work a week ago, they've been taking Taylor to the same daycare that William went when he was a baby which is also in the same school but different area.

"They are so different. William loved daycare" Alex laughed.

Maggie laughed, and before she could answer, the door opened, and a beautiful brunette appeared.

"Detective Hance, come in" Maggie smiled politely, "This is my wife Alex Danvers, she is a secret service agent"

Alex stretched her hand, "Nice to meet you, Detective Hance"

"Likewise" Hance shook Alex's hand firmly.

"Detective Hance transferred from Chicago a couple of months ago" Maggie continued.

"Chicago?" Alex asked impressed, "That's a big jump"

The brunette blushed and nodded, "It was...but the offer was good so" she shrugged.

"It was a smart move" Maggie smiled proudly.

Hance smiled and blushed even more profoundly, "Detective McConnell just called. He is running a little late and asked me to tell you to start the interrogations and that he will join in as soon as he arrived"

"Of course he is late" Maggie rolled her eyes, "Thank You Amy"

At the mentioned of her name, the detective blushed even more. Alex raised her eyebrow but kept quiet.

"You're Welcome" She nodded and turned to Alex, "It was nice meeting you" she said.

"Likewise" Alex smiled politely.

Amy turned but paused for a second before turning back towards Maggie, "By the way, Love the tips" she smiled pointing at Maggie's hair and left the room.

Alex watched as Maggie shook her head with a smile and continued eating her bagel. Frowning and confused at the young detective's words...Alex observed Maggie's hair. It was then that she noticed the soft blonde tips.

_When Maggie_ got _tips? Was it for the New Year's party_ they _went last week? Was it before or after? Did Maggie mentioned wanting to get tips?"_

"Hey" Maggie snapped Alex out of her thoughts, "Where you went?"

"Oh...Just thinking" Alex shook her head and took a big bite of her sandwich.

After a minute Alex asked, "When you got tips in your hair?"

Maggie tilted her head confused, "I told you about it. I said I wanted to get some color in for Lena's party"

"Right" Alex nodded, not remembering at all.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked worried, "Do you not like them?" she asked with a soft voice.

Alex looked up quickly at the sound of her voice, "I love it" she said firmly, "The blonde tips look beautiful with your skin tone and your chocolate hair" she reassured her wife.

Maggie visibly relaxed, "Good" she smiled.

The door opened abruptly, and McConnell stumbled in, "Why are you still here? I'm late...and you are still here, Why?" he asked breathlessly.

Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled, "I was having breakfast with my wife"

"We have people to interrogate Sawyer" He said throwing his suitcase to his desk, "Let's move those little legs" he said, walking pass Alex and stealing the remaining of the turkey sandwich.

"I hope it gives you diarrhea" Alex shouted to his retrieving form.

Maggie threw her empty cup and bag in the trash and stood up. After collecting her files, she walked around her desk and leaned down to kiss Alex on the lips.

"Thanks for breakfast. It was a nice surprise" Maggie whispered with sparkling eyes.

Alex's heart broke at the excitement she saw in Maggie's eyes.

_Has it been that long since I came and surprised her with breakfast?_ Alex thought

"You're welcome baby" Alex said and running her fingers through Maggie's hair, she pulled her down for another kiss.

 

Alex leaned back in her leather chair, absently looking at the ceiling. The day has been uncharacteristically uneventful.

"I hate days like today" Came Kara dressed as Supergirl and slumps down on the chair in front of Alex's desk, "I just came from rescuing a cat on a tree. Do you know how cliché is that?" Kara asked exasperatedly.

Alex didn't answer nor moved her eyes from the ceiling.

Kara frowned, "Alright, what is it?"

"What you mean?" Alex asked, not moving from her leaned position.

"You've been off today. Too quiet" Kara said.

"It's been a slow day" Alex shrugged.

Kara hummed, "It's been, but this is not the first time".

Alex sighed and stirred in her sit. She gazed around and then locked eyes with her sister, "Do you think I'm self-absorbed?"

Kara's worried expression turned quickly into a confused one, "What?"

"Do you think I'm selfish?" Alex tried again, leaning forward and resting her arms on the desk

"Of course not" Kara said instantly, "You are one of the most-"

"The truth Kara" Alex cut her off with narrowed eyes.

"That is the truth" Kara said, "Yes you can be self-centered sometimes but that's because you are so focused on protecting everyone all the time that sometimes you forget about your surroundings" she said with kind eyes.

Alex nodded and looked down at her hands.

"What's going on?" Kara asked concerned.

Alex looked at her watch; 11am, "I'm going to take a Leave-Early today" she sighed and stood up.

"What? You never leave early" Kara also stood up to follow her sister out of the office.

Alex stopped and turned abruptly causing Kara to almost bump into her, "Did you know that Maggie got tips on her hair?"

Kara frowned and rested her hands on her hips, "Uh yeah....she spoke about it during Game Night" she said, looking down at her cellphone that beeped with a message.

Alex nodded.

"Actually both her and Lena went together to get their-" Kara stopped when she looked up from her cell and realized that Alex was gone.

 

Maggie buckled Taylor in his car-seat while William buckled himself expertly.

"Did you know that some dinosaurs are carnivals?" He asked

"Carnivorous" Maggie corrected her son while kissing Taylor on the forehead and closing the door.

"And others were herbalrus" He continued as soon as Maggie came into the driver's seat.

"Herbivorous" Maggie corrected him again.

"And that-"

"Can you please repeat the words again for me?" Maggie asked, backing the car off the School's parking lot.

"I said them" William complained.

"You said them incorrectly" Maggie said.

The boy sighed, "Car-.....carniva-" he sighed again, "I can't do it mommy"

Taylor squealed while chewing on a soft ball in his tiny hands.

"Yes you can. Say it after me, Car"

"Car" William said

"Ni" Maggie continued

"Ni" he said.

"Vo"

"vo" William mumbled.

"rous" Maggie spelled.

"rous" William repeated.

"Carnivorous" Maggie said with a smile.

"Carnival" William nodded

"I-"

"I gonna continue with my story mommy, kay?" The boy said with a wave of his small hands.

Maggie sighed and shook her head, "sassy pants" she murmured to herself.

When Maggie arrived at her home, she frowned at Alex's bike parked in their driveway. She looked down at her watch to see it was 4:45pm.

William unbuckled himself and pulled the door handle to open it and frowned when it didn't.

"Way ahead of you kid" Maggie smirked, "It's called Child-Lock" she winked at him through the rear mirror.

William blinked confused and slumped back into his car seat.

Maggie opened Taylor's side of the door and smiled and the drooling chubby baby smiling up at her, "You really are my happy baby" she said picking him up, "William come out this way".

William crossed to the other side and exited the vehicle, "That's mama's bike" he said pointing out at the beautiful black motorcycle.

Maggie was feeling very worried. She was worried that maybe Alex got hurt.

William ran up to the front door and Maggie was left to carry Taylor, his diaper bag, William backpack and her NCPD duffle bag.

"Hey, take your backpack" Maggie said handing the boy his school bag.

Opening the front door, they were greeted by an overjoyed dog. Taylor squealed and started kicking his tiny legs when the dog tried to reach up to him.

"Down girl" Maggie ordered the pup as she closed the door.

William ran inside with Gertrude following behind.

Maggie hung the key in their keys holder and turned towards the kitchen when she heard William giggling.

In the kitchen, Alex stood with her Apron that said "World's Gayest Cook" and a large wooden spoon in her hand. She was dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt.

"What's going on?" Maggie asked suspiciously, Bouncing Taylor on her hips softly.

"Mama is home" William said from the stool he was sitting on.

"I see that" Maggie said taking a couple of steps forward.

"I decided this morning that I was gonna leave early and come home and do some House chores" Alex smiled, resting her hands on the kitchen island.

Maggie looked around her home and noticed the polished surfaces, the clean floor, and the smell of lavender around the house. She turned her head towards the laundry room and squinted her eyes to Alex.

"Go ahead" Alex grinned, "I got some tomatoes to slice" she said turning around.

Maggie pushed the door open and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. The Laundry room was completely empty and completely clean. This very same room was full of dirty clothes and shoes and grass and mud from William's soccer game and dirty baby cloths and now it smelled like fresh flowers.

"I gotta say, I'm expecting the prank camera to come out any time now" Maggie said, joining Alex in the kitchen.

Alex smiled and wiped her hands on the apron, "Hi buddy" she cooed to the baby who was excitedly reaching for her.

Picking the boy from Maggie she remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot" she walked around the kitchen island and picked a beautiful flower bouquet.

"Flowers?!" Maggie opened her eyes wide, "Ok now I'm scared"

Alex swallowed the hurt she felt knowing how hard it was for Maggie to believe Alex would do something nice for her.

"Don't be silly" she said, "I love you"

"Awww Alex" Maggie blushed and smelled the flowers like a school-girl, "Thank You baby. I love them and you" she smiled and reached up to kiss Alex on the lips.

Taylor immediately reached to grab the flowers.

"None of that" Alex said pulling away.

"What about me?" William asked from behind them.

"What about you?" Maggie asked, still smelling the flowers in her hands.

"You bought me something?" William asked with a serious expression.

"You" Alex pointed at him with the wooden spoon she'd just picked up, "Better go and change because I cooked your favorite"

William gasped, "Lasagna?!"

"Yup" Alex nodded.

"Yay!" He squealed and ran upstairs with Gertrude right behind him.

"So what's the occasion for all of this?" Maggie asked, putting the flowers on a vase with water.

"Just thought I'd do something nice for you" Alex said, keeping the spoon in her free hand away from the wiggling baby trying to reach for it.

"Careful, I might get used to it" Maggie said teasingly.

"Well you should" Alex said softly.

Maggie looked up from the flowers and frowned, "Hey....I didn't meant-"

"No baby, It's ok" Alex cut her off walking over her and kissing her on the forehead, "Why don't you go, get a nice warm shower and put on some jeans and t shirt because after dinner Lena is going to come over to watched to boys while you and me go out for ice cream".

Maggie's eyes widened and sparkled, "Just you and me?"

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Just because?"

"Just because" Alex reaffirmed with a wink.

Maggie sighed and bit her lower lip. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach like a damn school-girl. 

Alex gazed lovingly at Maggie as she walked up the stairs until a very tiny hand slapped her on the face, "Hey! That was very rude mister. I was checking your mother out" she joked as she squeezed the baby in her arms and kissed him all over his face.

Dinner passed by with casual conversation. Birthday planning for William's 5th birthday next weekend and Taylor starting with solids next week too.

"Are we starting with mashed pumpkin?" Alex asked, eating from her lasagna and helping William with his.

"Yeah, we start with that for a week and then we switch to green vegetables the other week" Maggie said, holding Taylor into her breast with one arm and eating with the other.

After they were done with dinner, Maggie went upstairs to get ready while Alex took William and Taylor to take a bath.

"Why is auntie Lena coming?" William asked sitting in the tub with shampoo in his hair.

"Because Mommy and I are going on a date" Alex said, carefully pouring water into Taylor who was sitting next to William in the tub in his bath-chair happily kicking his legs in the water.

"What's a date?" William asked.

"That's when two people that love each other go out together" Alex said.

"But you love me and I'm not going" William frowned.

Alex laughed and poured water into William's head, "I do love you smarty pants but you are still not coming".

William sighed dramatically.

The doorbell rang and Maggie shouted from the room that she will get it while Alex took the boys out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to put them in their comfy Pajamas.

"OMG give me!" Lena squealed at the sleepy baby in Alex's arms.

"Thanks for coming Lena" Alex said, handing the baby to her.

"Oh that's absolutely nothing" Lena said, ruffling William's hair with her free hand.

"They both ate and Taylor is almost ready for bed" Maggie said at the same time the baby in Lena's arms yawned adorably.

"William can stay up for two more hour but then is bed time" Alex said more to William than to Lena.

"There is breas-"

"Go" Lena cut Maggie off, "I got this! Now go"

Alex smiled and nodded.

When Maggie locked the front door and turned, she saw Alex already straddling her bike.

"We're taking the bike?" Maggie asked surprised.

Alex nodded and wink at her.

"Wow....you really are trying to seduce me" Maggie said with a smirk, walking closer to Alex.

"You deserve it all" Alex shrugged and pulled Maggie by the waist and kissed her.

The front door behind them opened making them break their kiss to turn around.

William stood in their doorway in his spaceship pajamas and a sweet grin on his face.

"I want chocolate ice cream, kay?" He asked.

Lena came running out the door in panic, "You didn't told me he knew how to unlock the front door!"

"Oh yeah, he figure it out a couple of months ago" Alex shrugged.

"You have to activate the Home Lock, the code is 128973" Maggie smiled.

Lena grunted and taking the boy by the arm she dragged him inside.

"Hey, ready?" Alex asked, offering an extra helmet to her.

"Absolutely" Maggie took the helmet, pecked Alex on the lips and straddled the bike behind her.

 

Alex and Maggie walked in the beach holding hands and each eating an ice cream cone.

"It's beautiful" Maggie said, looking at the night sky and the calmed beach.

"Are you cold?" Alex asked softly.

"No, I’m good" Maggie squeezed Alex's hand, "You?"

"I'm perfect" Alex shook her head.

Maggie smiled. Alex's hair was windblown making her look sexy and sweet at the same time.

The wind was also blowing Maggie's hair and Maggie kept brushing it off her face.

They walked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the serenity of the beach at this time. Some couples walked in other places of the beach enclosed in their own love bubble.

Maggie let go of Alex's hand and she walked over a wooden railing in a resting area. She jumped to sit on it and giggled happily.

Alex laughed and walked closer, standing between Maggie's opened legs.

"I feel like such a kid" Maggie laughed and threw her head back.

Alex held Maggie safety by the waist and kissed Maggie's exposed neck.

"Are you happy?" Alex asked softly.

Maggie straighten her head and frowned at Alex, "Of course I'm happy baby".

Alex brushed away the hair in Maggie's face and kissed her forehead.

"I have not been the best wife lately" Alex smiled sadly.

"Alex no-"

Alex cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips, "Let me, please".

Maggie nodded, looking at Alex into her eyes.

"You know..." Alex sighed, "I adore my boys" Alex chuckled tearfully, "But as I see them grow and get so excited to see them become good men"

Maggie smiled and ran her fingers through Alex's disheveled hair.

"When I think about them eventually leaving and having their own lives I feel ok with that thought" Alex nodded, "But I-"

Alex closed her eyes trying to fight the tears, "I can't imagine my life without you".

Maggie nodded and bit her lower lip.

Alex smiled and cupped Maggie's face, "I'm so in love with you Maggie"

"I'm so in love with you too Alex" Maggie whispered.

"I'm so sorry for sometimes being so absent" Alex caress Maggie's cheeks with her thumbs while she held her face gently in her hands.

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry for not noticing the small things" Alex chocked and a tear fell from her eyes.

Alex pressed her forehead against Maggie's, "I'm sorry for sometimes making you take the reins of our home by yourself".

Maggie pulled back a little to look at Alex into her eyes, "I married you because this fire you have in here-" Maggie touched Alex's chest, "makes it all worth it".

More tears fell from Alex's eyes.

"I've never doubted your love for me" Maggie wiped away the tears in Alex's face, "I'm so proud of the job you do"

"Not if it takes away from us" Alex shook her head.

Maggie nodded, "Sometimes your job will....and others mine will" Maggie smiled with a shrug.

Alex nodded and looked down while more tears appeared.

"You know....I do miss this" Maggie said, lifting Alex's head by the chin.

Alex gazed into Maggie's eyes with such deep emotions it made Maggie shiver.

"I miss being your girlfriend" Maggie laughed softly and bit her lip.

Alex kept her eyes on Maggie, allowing her to carry on.

"I love being your wife...and the mother of our boys....and your co-worker and partner in crime" Maggie smiled, "I love building a future with you, owning a house with you and growing our finances"

Alex held Maggie tightly with her arms around her waist, keeping their bodies closed.

"But I love this" Maggie signaled between them, "Just you and me....nothing and no one else standing between us"

"Girlfriends" Alex whispered with a tender smile.

"Girlfriends" Maggie repeated, pulling throwing her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

The kissed quickly deepened. Opening their mouths they allowed their tongues to stroke into the deep kiss.

"I love kissing you like this" Maggie whispered, still kissing and nibbling on Alex's mouth.

"Let's be just girlfriends more" Alex said breathless.

"Yes?" Maggie asked, taking her hands under Alex's shirt and caressing her abs.

Alex closed her eyes, "Once a week...we take a day just for us".

Maggie kissed her neck, "Promise?".

Alex pulled away and took Maggie's face in her hands firmly, "I swear" She said in a serious tone, "I am forever yours Maggie"

Maggie sighed and pulled Alex into a hug, "And I am forever yours Alex".

Alex kissed Maggie on the lips one last time and then pulled away reluctantly, "Let's go home now. We'll plan better for our next date next week"

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Yes" she said and jumped down from the railing.

"You know....Detective Hance was right, those tips look good on you" Alex said with a smirk and walked away.

"Oh Shut up!" Maggie squealed and jumped on Alex's back, both woman laughing hard.

 

After saying Goodbye to Lena. Alex walked up to Taylor's room and Maggie to William's.

Maggie found William all twisted in an uncomfortable position and Maggie gently shifted him in a better position and tucked him. She brushed his light brown hair off his small face and the boy frowned with the touch.

"Mommy?" William asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes baby?" Maggie whispered.

"You bought me ice cream?" He murmured.

Maggie chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I'll buy you some tomorrow"

"M'kay" He said and drifted off into sleep.

Maggie kissed his forehead once more and kissed Gertrude sleeping head before slowly leaving the room.

 

Alex entered Taylor's room and slowly looked down into his crib. Taylor was sprawled sleeping, his favorite pacifier bobbing up and down softly in his mouth. Fully covered in his light blue soft pajamas, he laid peacefully. Alex gently ran her fingers through the baby's soft dark hair. The baby's eyes flustered but he didn't woke up.

"Sweet dream my sweet baby" Alex whispered.

After gently closing the door, Alex strode towards their bedroom and found Maggie standing next to their bed, holding a frame in her hands.

She hugged Maggie from behind and saw the frame Maggie was looking at.

It was an old photo of her and Maggie that Alex took from their album early today and framed it to place it among their family pictures on their wall.

"I want it as a reminder of what we were and what we will always be" Alex whispered softly, kissing the back of Maggie's neck.

The photo was from when they were both 19 after becoming girlfriends in their first visit to Midvale. Alex was sitting on the sand in bikini with Maggie sitting between her legs in bikini too. Both smiling to the camera sheepishly.

Maggie placed the frame back in its place and turned around, "You know Alex...I must say, You still got game"

Alex laughed and pushed Maggie gently towards the bed, "Let's go to sleep sassy pants".

After changing into their sleeping wears, they both slipped under the bed sheets. Maggie cuddled in Alex's chest and buried her face in Alex's neck.

"You smell so good" Maggie moaned.

Alex smiled and rubbed Maggie's back.

Maggie kissed Alex's neck while her hand wondered down into Alex's boxers.

"No baby" Alex grabbed Maggie by the wrist.

"Right, sure" Maggie laughed and moved her hand to lift Alex's t shirt.

"I mean it Maggie" Alex said.

Maggie froze and propped herself up with her elbow. Even in the darkness of the room, she could see Alex's face in the shadows of the moonlight coming from their window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, taking her hand up to cup Alex's chin and make her look at her.

Alex swallowed and shook her head.

"Tell me" Maggie insisted.

"I just....I don't want you to think that we have to have sex all the time" Alex said softly, "I know how I pushed you after you gave birth to Taylor and I am so sorry".

Maggie pushed herself up and straddled Alex, "Look at me" Maggie asked.

Alex sighed and obeyed.

"Yes maybe you pushed me a lil too much after Taylor's birth...and Thank You for recognizing it and apologizing but baby-" Maggie shook her head, "This is us" she motioned between them.

Alex kept quiet.

"I don't want you to ever think that our intimacy is something to feel ashamed of" Maggie kissed Alex's forehead.

Alex sighed again.

"I love having sex with you Alex. I have to share you with our children, with your family and our friends...." Maggie pepper kissed Alex's face, "This is mine and only mine and I am not embarrassed to say it"

"I'm never embarrassed to say it too baby" Alex quickly reassured her wife.

"You can have me whenever and however you want" Maggie kissed her on the lips.

Alex pulled her down and hugged her tightly, "I love you so much and I love learning and growing with you".

Maggie squeezed Alex tightly into the hug, "We are going to mess up and we are going to be better and stronger each time".

"Always together?" Alex asked, turning her head to kiss Maggie's head.

"In this life and the next and the next and the-"

Alex cut Maggie off with a deep kiss, breathing her completely.

Maggie pulled away and narrowed her eyes, "Do you still want to cuddle?".

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yes, I just want to hold you".

Maggie gave Alex the biggest and brightest smile and nodded, "Good night baby" she said as she crawled off of Alex and nuzzled against Alex's neck.

"Good night my love" Alex whispered and hugged Maggie to her.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie's cellphone beeped with a text message.

Maggie frowned and murmured into Alex's neck, "See who it is baby".

Alex reached to their night stand and took Maggie's cellphone that was next to hers charging.

After opening the text message Alex said, "It's your mom".

Maggie pushed away from Alex quickly and frowned in confusion. She took her cellphone to read the message.

**Mom: Hello Maggie. It's been almost 5 months since Taylor was born and I think it's time I meet both my grandsons. I would like for you and the boys to come spend a week with me here. Alex is welcome too of course. Please let me know. Love, Mom.**

Maggie blinked at the screen with the text in silence.

Alex slowly took the cellphone from her hand and placed it back in the nightstand, "We don't have to decide now" Alex said, pulling Maggie down into her arms.

Maggie nodded and cuddled against her.

Alex could feel Maggie's rapid heartbeats and she stroke her back soothingly. 

"We can decide after William's birthday party" Maggie said with a tremble in her voice.

"Do you wan-"

"Of course I want you to go with me. You are my wife and the mother of her grandsons" Maggie said firmly, gripping Alex's T shirt in her hand.

"Sleep baby.....We will handle this together" Alex hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her quickly with the serenity and safety of knowing that no matter what life throw her way, she will forever have her best-friend, girlfriend and wife by her side Forever.


End file.
